


A Supernatural Musical

by Winchester_Baby



Series: A Supernatural Musical [1]
Category: High School Musical, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Baby/pseuds/Winchester_Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Juuuuust a little fluff. I haven't had much time to write but I wanted to get his part in asap.<br/>Let me know what you guys think! #ASM625</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Start of Something New

“Mikey, would please stop playing for 5 minutes and come down to the party with Gabe, Luci, and me?” Cas asked from the gym door. Mike Bolton dribbled the ball and looked at Cas in surprise. He hadn’t even heard him come in.  
“Is it already time?” Mike asked, continuing to dribble the basketball.  
“Yes. You’ve been in here for hours! Dad took us on this trip to have fun not play basketball the whole time. Now, let’s go! I am not sitting through that party with only Gabe and Luci for company.” Cas demanded.  
“Fine. But let me at least shower.” Mike sighed, shooting one last basket.  
“Of course. You reek. I wouldn’t want you anywhere near me like that.” Cas said, waving his hand in front of his nose dramatically.   
Mikey threw open his arms and hug his youngest brother tightly, making him yell. “Aww, come on Cassy! You know you love my sweatness.”  
“Can’t. Breathe. Dying.” He gasped.  
Mike left his arm slung around Cas as they walked up to their room to get ready for the party, Cas failing to escape his sweaty brother’s arm the whole way up.

“JOANNA SHARPAY HARVELLE!”  
Jo groaned from the bed as the door swung open to reveal her mother. Ellen Harvelle strutted over and grabbed the book from Jo’s hands and sat on the bed with her daughter.  
“Mom! Come on!” Jo protested and tried to get the book back.  
“You promised me that you would go down to that party and at least try and socialize with people your own age.” Ellen said.  
“B-but I only have a few chapters left! I’ll go down right after!” Jo pleaded.  
“No. I agreed to let you do whatever you wanted the whole trip, which you have spent reading, but you promised to go to this party. The entire resort will be there and no one has even met you yet, my incredible daughter, who I have been bragging about, has been a hermit the entire trip. So get your dress on and get ready, Jo-Pay, you are going and that is final.” Ellen tapped Jo’s nose then got up and started to leave the room.  
“Mom! My book!”  
“You will get it back after the party.” Ellen said, slamming the door on her way out.  
Jo groaned in frustration and then headed to the bathroom to get ready. This was going to be a long night.

Mike shook is head in embarrassment when he entered the lodge’s lobby with his brothers. Lucifer and Gabriel darted off to a crowd of girls giggling over something the second they walked through the doors. Cas, on the other hand, stayed with him as they found a seat near a stage where a couple was doing karaoke. Mike turned towards Cas when he poked him in the side.  
“At least look as if you’re enjoying yourself.” Cas said jokingly and Mike rolled his eyes.  
“You know how much I hate this party every year.” Mike grumbled.  
“Well at least Gabe and Luci haven’t-Oh spoke too soon.” Cas said laughing. Mike turned in confusion to see his brothers heading straight for them. Before he could make an escape, Luci grabbed his arm and pulled him up roughly.  
“Guess who’s turn it is for karaoke?! Yours!” Luci proclaimed loudly. Several guests laughed at Luci’s announcement.  
“No, no, no, no! Luci not again! Last time you did this, you traumatized a poor girl and me!” Mike said, trying to loosen Luci’s grip.  
“That reminds me! Gabe, grab our victim!” Luci demanded. Gabe grinned evilly and scanned the crowd before picking out the victim. A young blonde sat a few feet from the brothers, trying her best to seem interested in a conversation with an elderly man. She wasn’t doing too good of a job of it though. Gabe bounded over and managed to bring her back over, with no tape, rope, or implements of destruction threatening her.  
“Jo, Mikey. Mikey, Jo. Now go on up! Luci and I picked out the perfect song!” Gabe said, ushering the two reluctant singers onto the stage. Jo and Mike looked anywhere but each other as the music started. When Mike refused to sing the first line, Luci started the song over.  
“I’ll keep doing it until you sing! Come on, Mikey! Have some fun!” Luci yelled.Mike sighed. Guests in the crowd cheered in encouragement.  
“Livin’ in my world, didn’t understand, that anything can happen, when you take a chance.” Mikey sang, trying to calm his red face. He looked over in shock when he heard Jo singing.  
“I never believed in, what I couldn’t see, I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities.”  
“I know that something has changed,” They sang together, looking at each other with surprise.  
“Never felt this way,” Jo added, still looking at Mikey. “And right here tonight,”  
“This could be the start, of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you....”  
Jo and Mikey continued to sing, growing slightly more confident as the song went on. Mikey’s brothers looked at each in shocked silence, they had never seen Mikey like this. Other guests in the crowd turned to listen to the couple as they sang, the room growing silent except for the music and the singers. Jo and Mike though seemed completely in their own world, smirking and smiling at each other as they sang on stage.  
“That it’s the start, of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new,”  
“The start of something new,” Mike sang, looking at Jo happily.  
“The start of something new.” Jo repeated, smiling back. The two stared at each other for a moment before loud clapping broke their eye contact. Mike looked over at his brothers who were whistling and clapping enthusiastically along with the rest of the crowd. Jo blushed at the attention and began to make her way off stage, following Mike silently but as she stepped down, her foot slipped on the last stair. She closed her eyes, anticipating the hard stairs and complete embarrassment at her clumsiness. A moment later, she realized that she was pressed against a warm body, an arm around her waist.  
She opened her eyes to see Mike’s face inches from her own. Jo spoke as best she could around the frog in her throat, “Sorry.”  
“It’s alright.” Mike said quietly, not letting go of Jo. They stared at each other, stuck in a moment of wonderment, not seeming to be able to look away. That is, until Gabe burst in.  
“That was incredible! Damn, Mikey, I didn’t know you could actually sing! I mean we all did but not like that!”   
Cas pulled Gabe a step back from Mike and Jo as Mike quickly pulled his arm off her awkwardly. Jo did her best to not show how much she missed it around her.  
“Really, you two, that was amazing! I doubt anyone will be able to top that.” Cas joked.  
Luci scoffed. “Please! Gabe and I could top that in a heartbeat. Come on, Gabe! Let’s show them how it’s done.” Luci said, pulling Gabe up onto stage with him.  
“That was great.” Jo said, walking next to Mikey and Cas as they headed over to grab something to eat. “I’ve never done anything like that in my life!”  
“Really? You seemed like a natural.” Mike said.  
Jo laughed. “Really. I think the only places I’ve ever sung are in my shower or in the car. But I would have done anything to get away from my mother’s friend. She insisted that I come down here and ‘socialize with people my own age’.”  
“Well congrats, you managed to not only sing with someone your own age but also talk to 3 others. Please don’t go into shock from all the socializing.” Cas said with a smile.  
“I’ll do my best.” Jo replied. She opened her mouth to say something else when her mom burst in.  
“Jo-Pay! That was incredible!” She exclaimed hugging her daughter. Ellen turned and smiled at Mike and Cas. “And you too. Thank you for bringing my daughter out of her shell.”  
“Mom!” Jo groaned embarrassingly. Cas and Mike laughed at her red face.  
“And I hate to drag you away from your new friends, Jo but your uncle called. We’re going to have to leave tonight rather than tomorrow, sweetheart. Something about him falling down the stairs and breaking a foot. They’re on their way to the hospital but the boys will need someone at the house.” Ellen explained.  
“I swear, Uncle John is even clumsier than I am. I’ll head up and pack.” Jo turned back to the brothers and smiled. “It was great meeting you both.”  
“You too. Maybe we can sing together again sometime.” Mike said smiling back.  
“Maybe.” Jo replied. She waved goodbye as she followed her mom back to their rooms. Jo looked back once more to see Mikey staring at her. If only she had met him earlier, she had a feeling that it would have been a much more memorable trip.

Cas nudged Mike’s ribs. “You should’ve asked for her number.”  
Mike continued to stare after Jo, not paying attention to Cas. So Cas nudged him harder. Mike turned to see Cas laughing at him.  
“What?” Mike asked in confusion.  
“Nothing.” Cas said, shaking his head laughing. “Nothing at all.”  
Mike and Cas sat down to watch Gabe and Luci make fools of themselves on stage. Mike tried to pay attention and laugh along with Cas but he couldn’t get his mind off of a brown-eyed blonde.


	2. Getcha Head In the Game

Mike pulled into the parking lot and parked the Jeep Cherokee. Gabe and Luci sprung out of the backseats and raced towards West High School. No doubt to meet up with their friends, Luci’s deliquents and Gabe’s sex cult/drama friends. Mike made his way over to the basketball team sitting on the steps with Cas right behind him. Cas immediately went to sit with his boyfriend Dean Winchester, a fellow basketball player. The others greeted the brothers and continued their conversation.  
“We’re going to smoke East at the first game in 2 weeks! It’ll be like taking candy from a baby.” Handy said.  
“Don’t be so cocky, we don’t know for sure that we’ll win.” Baby said, always the devil’s advocate.  
“Please, East doesn’t stand a chance.” Dean commented, Cas sitting snugly on his lap. Mike rolled his eyes at his brother and his boyfriend. He loved Cassy dearly but he and Dean we all over each constantly. Even just sitting there, Cas was playing with the hair on the back of Dean’s neck. The bell rang, signaling 5 minutes until homeroom. Ruffling Cas’ hair, Mike followed Handy and Baby to class. 

Jo walked through the silent halls, looking at her map and trying to find her way to her homeroom. The school didn’t even have that many students but it felt like a maze trying to get around. She hated starting at a new school and especially hated that her cousin Sam had been sent to his own homeroom without helping her. Finally, she found it and walked in. Immediately, every head turned towards her. Awkwardly, she handed her slip to the homeroom teacher and quickly sat down in the closest empty seat before she made Jo introduce herself. Mrs. Tran looked like one of those teachers. Jo felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a semi-familiar face.  
“Jo, right?” The brown haired grinning boy asked, sticking his hand out. Jo shook it suspiciously.  
“Yes but ho-”  
“Gabe, remember? From the resort? You sang with my brother Mikey.” He grinned widely.  
“Right. Gabe. Nice to see you aga-”  
“Ms. Harvelle! I know you are new here but there is no talking during homeroom!” Mrs. Tran barked.  
“Sorry, Mrs. Tran.” Jo said blushing. She heard Gabe laugh and turned redder.

Mike shoved his books back into the locker with a thud. He needed to get his head back in the game. Ever since the family trip to the Resort, he had not been able to stop thinking of Jo. It was one moment for about 5 minutes and it just played over and over in his head. A hand clapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see Handy’s smiling face.  
“You seem a little jumpy. Nervous for the game?” Handy asked. The guy was more obsessed with basketball than Mike was. And it seems like Mike hadn’t been doing a great job of keeping his head in the game if Handy noticed something was up.  
“Just dreading all this school work. We’ve been back for a couple of days and it’s piling up already.” Mike groaned, slamming his locker shut.  
“You how it is, leave for a week and the teachers feel like they have to make up for it.” Handy said, following Mike to their biology class. “Come on, what’s up with you man? You’ve been out of it for a while.”  
Mike shrugged, not knowing how to explain. “Nothing. Just a little...off. I can’t explain it.”  
“Well, you better shake it soon, dude. God has been on a war path and if you miss anymore shots, he’ll come after you.”  
“Don’t remind me.” Mike muttered. His father was the basketball coach and although he was the best coach the team has had in years, decades even, but the nickname God seemed to go to his head. Mike needed to get his head in the game, as soon as possible.

Jo followed Gabe out of homeroom to her first period class. He had the first three class with her and offered to show her to all of them. Gabe explained the layout of the school to her as they walked and Jo didn’t pay as much attention to her surroundings as she have. Suddenly, something crashed into her and a loud shriek almost blew her eardrums.  
“LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS SHIRT COST?” Shriek a black haired girl with coffee down the front of her shirt.  
Jo shrugged as Gabe laughed his ass off. “Sorry? I didn’t mean to.”  
“YOU DELINQUENT! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE! AND GABE, HOW COULD YOU EVEN TALK TO SOMEONE LIKE HER?” Gabe on the other hand couldn’t seem to get a breath in to answer the girl, he was almost on the floor laughing. The girl threw her hair back in disgust and stepped closer to Jo, getting right in her face. “You might be new here, Delinquent but you’ve already made a big mistake by making me your enemy.”  
“Uh, who are you?” Jo asked, completely confused.  
A guy behind the black-haired girl scoffed. “She really is new. You couldn’t even warn her to say away from Hael, could you Gabe?”  
Gabe managed to catch his breath and put an arm around Jo’s shoulders. “I didn’t think it would be an issue so soon, Garth. But that right there, made my entire day.”  
Hael, the black-haired girl, shrieked in anger and stomped off with the Garth guy right behind her.  
“I think you just became my favorite person here.” Gabe said, finally catching his breath. 

Cas walked towards his fourth period class with Dean beside him. Cas felt an arm wrap around his neck that was definitely not Dean.  
“You will never believe who I found.” Gabe said laughing.  
“Wh-” Cas started but looked to see Jo Harvelle next to his brother.  
“Jo! I thought Sam was showing you around.” Dean cut in. Cas and Gabe looked between Jo and Dean in confusion.  
“Wait, how you two know each other?” Cas asked, brows furrowed.  
“Jo is my cousin. How do you guys know Jo?” Dean asked Cas with just as much confusion.  
“We met her at the Resort over break. She’s the girl that sang with Mikey.” Cas said.  
Dean’s eyes lit up as he made the connection and looked at Jo with glee. “Mikey as in-”  
Jo quickly shoved her hand over Dean’s mouth, cutting off his next words. “Yes. And if you want to keep having fun with your boyfriend then you will not finish that sentence.”  
Dean’s eyes widen at the implication and he nodded quickly. Jo took her hand off and stepped back with a grin.  
“Well, alright then. I guess I’ll see you guys at lunch.” Gabe said with a wave before running off.  
“What class do you have next, Jo?” Cas asked, changing the subject smoothly.  
“Physics.” She replied, checking her schedule.  
“So do I. I’ll see you at lunch.” Cas gave Dean a quick kiss then pulled Jo along with him. “Are you liking West so far?”  
“I guess. I’m a little confused to how everything works though. I-I thought you were younger than me. Shouldn’t we be in different classes?” Jo asked.  
“Gabe didn’t tell you anything, did he?” Jo shook her head and Cas sighed. “Typical. West mixes all the grades in every class. It’s supposed to make us all ‘diverse’. Everyone gets the same requirements done but no one ever really has the same schedule. So juniors are in classes with freshman and sophmores are with seniors and so on. You get used to it. I’m a freshman so yes, at a normal school we would probably never be in the same classes but West isn’t exactly normal.” Cas explained. They walked into their physics class and took their seats. “Oh, another warning. Don’t even try to check your cell. They’re ridiculously strict around here.”  
“Right.” Jo said, pulling out a notebook. She noticed that a few girls in preppy cheerleader uniforms were sneering at her. Jo poked Cas and asked quietly, “What’s wrong with them?”  
Cas looked over to see who she was pointing at then turned back to Jo. “They don’t know what to make of you so they don’t approve of me talking to you.”  
“What?” Jo asked.  
“You, Ms. Jokie Poo, are unclaimed territory so therefore you are exiled from the rest of school society.” Cas laughed a bit at her confusion. “Damn, I can’t believe Dean and Sam didn’t tell you about this. Especially since they know how crazy it can get. West has a very strict social hierarchy. Cliques never mix. There are the jocks (all of the sports teams), the drama and music kids, nerdy mathletes, hippie kids, delinquents, bible-thumpers, sluts, and the fandom addicts. All cliques are only allowed to talk within their cliques. Those two, Abbie and Anna, are cheerleaders. I am a basketball player, a jock. A benchwarmer but still a basketball player. Dean and Mikey are also basketball players. Gabe is a drama kid and Luci is a delinquents. Your cousin, Sam, is a nerdy mathlete. Outside of school, we all get along and hang out. But inside school, it’s social death to even look at someone outside your clique. The only exceptions are family emergencies and new kids, like you. So where do you think you’ll fit in and thrive, Jo?”  
Jo furrowed her eyebrows. “I-I think I already fell into that delinquent category. I accidentally spilled that Hael girl’s coffee all over her. Gabe laughed but she yelled at me and called a ‘Delinquent’.”  
Cas’ eyes grew wide. “Shiiiiiit. You’re the one who dump Hael’s coffee on her. I’m sorry to tell you this, Jo but Hael is the like the gossip queen here. By lunch, she’ll make it seem like you tortured her and laughed. No wonder they were glaring at you. Hael is a drama girl and her and the cheerleaders might not get along but they know that Hael could ruin them. I really am sorry about that.”  
“But you’re still talking to me.” Jo pointed out.  
“I am.” Cas said thoughtfully. “I guess you really are a Delinquent, you’re already changing all the rules. Damn, I can’t wait until lunch time.”


	3. Don't Mess With The Flow

Mike sat down with Handy, Baby, Anna, Addie, and Dean and picked at his lunch. Scanning the cafeteria, he did a big-brother-check to make sure everyone was still in one piece. Gabe sat a few tables over, making a fool of himself with the other Dramaers, Hael laughing like it was the funniest thing to ever happen. Lucifer sat on the other side of the room with the other Delinquents. He was the one Mike always had to keep his eye on. At least once a week, he was in the principle's office for destroying something or mouthing off to a teacher. He was slightly grateful for the division of groups in the school, if he had to sit with his middle brothers during lunch, he might have to kill them. The only one missing was Cassy, which was odd since he was normally attached to Dean, who sat across from him.  
“Dean, have you seen Cassy?” Mike asked, scanning the room again.  
“He was with my cousin the last time I saw him. Maybe he was showing her something.” Dean shrugged.  
“Your-” Mike stopped and finally spotted Cas. He was with a blonde girl who was talking to Dean’s brother Sam. Mike started to get up but stopped when he saw Lucifer join the group, slinging his arm around the blonde. Dean had noticed what was happening too and before Mike could blink, Dean was halfway across the room. Mike hurriedly followed.

“There’s our newest addition!” Luci exclaimed, flinging an arm over Jo.  
“I’m sorry, who are you and why do you have your arm on me? At least buy me dinner before getting handsy.” Jo said, flinging Luci’s arm off. Cas chuckled.  
“Jo, please join a sport and change groups. I want to keep you around.” Cas pleaded.  
“No way, Cassy! She’s ours now and she’ll be perfect! So feisty and sexy, definitely my kind of woman.” Luci said, blowing a kiss at Jo. Jo went to comment but was cut off.  
“And if you want to keep your head attached to your body, Satan, then you will back the hell off.” Dean growled, suddenly getting in Luci’s face.  
“I’m sorry, did you call dibs? Cause she is not in your league, Winchester.” Luci spat.  
“Dibs?! She’s my cousin, you sick bastard.” Dean said, shoving Luci lightly. He stumbled back a step but didn’t stay down, he came right back at Dean and shoved him harder.  
“Well, she’s ours now so-” Luci growled.  
“What do you mean ours? She’s only been here a few hours!” Dean yelled.  
“Tell that to Princess Hael! Apparently, your sweet cousin tortured her before 1st period. Like I said, she’ll be perfect with us.” Luci said smugly. Dean growled again and lunged towards Luci. Strong arms wrapped around Dean and pulled him back.  
“Cool it, Winchester!” Mikey then turned to Lucifer. “And you! Get out of here before I send you through a wall myself.”  
Luci scoffed. “Why don’t you make me, bro?”  
“Lucifer.” Mike growled warningly.  
“Look, Blonde’s ours, I’m just collecting.” Lucifer said pointing behind Mike’s head. “Don’t shoot the messenger.”  
Mike spun around and met brown eyes that had been haunting him for weeks.  
“Jo?” Mike asked, his jaw dropping. 

Jo stared at Mikey as he stared back at her openmouthed. She figured he’d be here since Cas and Gabe went to school here but knowing and seeing are two very different things. She couldn’t seem to make her mouth work as Mikey stared at her. Cas nudged her softly, breaking her trance.  
“Yes, Mikey. We know who Jo is. Thank you for the clarification. Luci, if Jo doesn’t want to sit with you then you can’t make her.” Cas said to his brother.  
Luci laughed. “And where is she going to sit? With them?” He pointed at Sam.  
Dean growled again but this time Cas was the one to pull him back.  
“Is there a problem over here?” Mrs. Tran asked, joining the group. Everyone jumped and looked at the short, asian teacher while Kevin sank lower in his seat next to Sam, trying to avoid his mother noticing him.  
“Of course not, Mrs. Tran. We were just going back to our seats.” Cas said sweetly.  
“Good.” She said stiffly and continued on her way. The group breathed a sigh of relief, except maybe Lucifer who would have enjoyed the trouble.  
“Luci, just get out of here.” Mikey said rubbing his forehead in frustration. When Luci did more, Mikey growled. “Now.”  
Luci opened his mouth but Cas shook his head in warning. Luci rolled his eyes and walk back to his table without another word. He loved pissing off his older brother but when Cassy was telling him to back off, he knew he was going too far.  
“Jo, what was he talking about? What happened?” Dean asked Jo worriedly.  
“I-I spilled coffee on that Hael girl earlier. It was an accident! She just shrieked her head off and called me a...a Delinquent?” Dean groaned and Mike’s face went white. Not only was she Dean’s cousin, which would make her off-limits, but she was a Delinquent too which meant it would be impossible to ever be with her. Not that he wanted to. He just thought she was nice. Totally didn’t dream about her every night since they sang together. Nope, not him.  
“Damn it, you managed to get stuck with those demons after an hour here?” Dean groaned.  
“Look, I don’t know what you guys have going on here at this insane school but I’m going to sit with Sam for lunch. Would you guys like to join?” Jo asked.  
“I, uh, think we’ll just see you after school Jo. Don’t want to make a bigger scene than we already have.” Cas said, trying to hint at Jo how much of a bad idea that would be. Cas looked at Jo then over at Mike who was still staring at Jo with a kicked-puppy look. He felt bad for his brother. And even worse when he saw Jo flinch at his words. But he knew that it would be better for Jo if they just separated before things got really crazy. And it sucked cause he really liked Jo.  
“I’ll give you a ride home, Jo-Pay.” Dean muttered, ruffling her hair before walking back to the tables sadly. Cas waved to Jo and Sam before herding a depressed Mikey after Dean. 

“Damn, Jo, you really know how to make an entrance.” Sam laughed. Jo raised an eyebrow and sat down, looking over her shoulder once more at the retreating basketball players. Sam leaned forward excitedly. “Did you really dump coffee all over Hael?”  
Jo smirked. “Yeah. It really was an accident thought.”  
“She deserves it. But hey, at least she didn’t label you a Slut.” Sam speared a piece of tomato and ate it.  
“Is it really that cliquey here? Cas was explaining some of it to me but I can’t really believe it.” Jo said shaking her head.  
“Believe it. And you sitting with us will just make everyone talk more.” Kevin added. Jo looked over and put her hand out.  
“Jo.” She said with a smile.  
“Kevin Tran.” He said, shaking her hand.  
“Tran? Like-”  
“Yup. She’s my mom. I try not to advertise it but it’s not like it’s a secret.” Kevin said with a shrug. “Nothing is a secret around here.”  
“Well, almost nothing.” Sam muttered. Jo just raised an eyebrow and decided to ignore the comment. At least until later.  
“I still can’t believe this school is so small. My other high school had four times as many kids in my grade alone.” Jo said.  
“You’ll get used to it.” Sam said, shoving more salad in his face. Jo did her best not to make a face, salad was not her favorite yet Sam seemed to live on the stuff.  
“I’m still a little pissed at you for not warning me.” She said, kicking his leg under the table.  
“I didn’t think you’d go and throw yourself in with the Delinquents. I actually pinned you for a Jock, considering how you manage to win every Thanksgiving game.” Jo smiled at Sam, remembering all the football games over the years. It was true, she did love running around and playing with her cousins but messing around and playing on a real team were two very different things. “Besides, it’s not like you would believed me or Dean if we explained it to you. It’s more of a you-have-to-see-it-to-believe-it.”  
“Well, it blows. This school is so...archaic.” She muttered, looking over at the Jock table again. She immediately met blue-eyes eyes and turned her attention back to the table, biting her lip.  
“Ah.” Sam said with a smile, finishing up his salad.  
“What?” Jo asked, a little too quickly.  
“So that’s the Mikey your mom was talking about. The one you’ve been pining over since you got here.” Sam said. Kevin choked on his water next him and Jo glared at her cousin.  
“I have not been pining. We met for 5 minutes, that’s not even long enough for someone to develop a crush.” Jo scoffed.  
Sam just laughed at her. “Whatever you say, Jo-Pay. Whatever you say.”

Cas nudged Mikey again. This was the 5th time in the last 20 minutes. Damn, his brother had it bad. “Lunch is over. If you don’t get going, you’ll be late for bio.”  
Mikey nodded silently and headed off to his biology class. Cas shook his head in sadness. He felt a poke in his side and looked over to see Dean looking at him with worry.  
“What’s up, Cassy?”  
Cas sighed and let Dean put his arm around his waist as they walked towards their English class. “Just sad about Jo. I really like her, I wish she could’ve been in our group.”  
Dean kissed Cas’ forehead lightly. “Me too, Cassy. Me too.”

Sam left Jo outside her biology classroom. She poked her head in to see all the other students sitting down at black lab tables. Walking up quietly, she handed Mr. Walker her ‘new student’ slip. He looked it over then signed off next to his name and handed her a Biology book.  
“Class, say hello to Jo Harvelle.” He boomed. Everyone threw a halfhearted greeting back. Mr. Walker raised an eyebrow at the lack of enthusiasm but didn’t comment. “Ms. Harvelle, you can join Mr. Bolton over there. His partner recently dropped this course and he’s been quite lonely.”  
Jo followed Mr. Walker’s hand to see Mikey staring back at her.  
“Today, Ms. Harvelle.” Mr. Walker boomed. “I have a class to teach.”  
Jo hurried over to the seat next to Mikey and sat down. She noticed him sitting up straighter as soon as she sat and turned to give him a smile. He gave her a small smile back then turned back quickly to Mr. Walker’s lesson. Crap, this was going to be a long year.


	4. This Feelings Like No Other

Mike slipped off his practice jersey and sighed. Practice had been awful. Absolutely horrible. He had missed over half of his shots, tripped over his own shoelaces, accidentally fell into Baby, and hit Cas in the head with a ball. Now his teammates were avoiding him, paranoid that his bad luck would rub off on them. The only good part of practice was that it was only during free period today. Starting tomorrow, they'd have practice before, during, and after school. If he kept playing like he was though, Dad would send him over to the bench with Cassy. Cas really had no interest in basketball, or any sport really. Terrified that he'd be put in the Biblethumpers, because of Dad being a reverend, Cas had practiced with Mikey constantly for a month before school started. Of course, Dad had put him on the team but he showed enough skill to be accepted by the players and Mikey couldn't have been prouder. Cas sat happily on the sidelines during games and practiced with the rest of the team the rest of the time. But with the way he'd been playing lately, Mikey might be joining his brother. If only it really was bad luck, maybe it'd go away. But the real problem was Jo. And she wasn't going away anytime soon.

Jo walked out of a bathroom stall during her free period and turned on the faucet to wash her hands.  
"Luci's pos-Oh." A voice stopped. Jo turned to see two girls staring at her. She shook her hands out and a grabbed a paper towel to dry them. "You're Jo, aren't you?"  
The tall blonde looked at Jo like she was a new toy. One she would love to show off. The red head next to her looked just as excited.  
"Yes." Jo said hesitantly.  
Blonde immediately pulled Jo into a hug. Jo stood there awkwardly until the girl pulled away. "I'm Lilith and this is Addie. Luci told us about you. Not that he had to, everyone has been talking about you."  
"Right." Jo said, not sure where this conversation was going but hoping it would end soon.  
"You should sit with us at lunch tomorrow. I know that Sam is your cousin and all but you should really sit with your clique. I think you'd really like it with us." Lilith said brightly.  
"We're really not as bad as everyone makes us out to be. Well, Luci is but with a dad like his, who can blame him?" Addie added.  
"I don't know. I think I'd rather just sit with my cousin. But thanks." Jo said and started to walk out. Lilith's hand on her arm stopped her though.  
"What are you doing this period? At least let us show you around." Lilith offered.  
Jo silently debated her options. She didn't want to give in to this archaic school system, she was guessing that these two were apart of that Delinquent crowd if 'Luci' has been talking to them, but she would love to have new friends. Hanging out with only her boy cousins had made her miss talking to a girlfriend. Jo smiled at the two girls, making her decision. "Sure. Why not?"

Baby and Handy walked with Mike to their last period, French. Nobody actually did any work in the class, Ms. Barnes spent most of the period reading students' futures in her tarot cards. In French, of course. Baby loved that they got to spend the whole period relaxing, or in his case, catching up on the school gossip. He might be a dude but the gossip at school was better than any book he'd ever read. Grabbing his normal spot, across from Hael but far enough so it wasn't obvious he was listening, Handy sat on his other side and Mikey sat against the wall. This was also Baby's favorite class because not only were his best friends with him but Cas and Dean were in it too. They sat together on the left side of the room. Abbie and Anna sat behind the boys, talking about hair colors. Hael, Garth, Ty, Gabe, and Ruby sat in the middle. Jules and Gadreel, hardcore Biblethumpers, sat quietly up front reading, what else, the Bible. Becky, Death, and Adam were hunched over their laptops, being the Fandom Addicts that they were. Tumblr was their bible and they spent every chance they could worshipping it.  
Sam, Kevin, and Samulet (or Samu as everyone called him) sat quietly up front doing their homework. And of course, the Sluts Lisa, Princess, and Celestine sat in the back of the room, talking quietly with each other. The only ones missing were some of the Delinquents.  
Luci sat up front, waiting for his friends, tapping away on his phone. Baby saw him brighten up when he looked over at the door and followed suit, looking over at the door to see Jo walk in with Lilith and Addie. Baby saw Mike tense up over by the wall and looked at him questioningly. Mike didn’t even notice Baby looking at him weirdly, he just stared as Jo walked over and sat down next to Luc. If looks could kill, Luci would have been fried to a crisp.  
Baby heard Hael as Jo made her way to her seat. “God, she’s such a quim on a stick. I should’ve named her a Slut, it would’ve be more appropriate. I mean is she even wearing a bra?”  
Ty agreed with his sister enthusiastically, calling Jo a few more names. Ruby and Garth listened intently as Gabe rolled his eyes at Hael’s dramatic bashing. Baby could tell Mikey had heard them from him tightening his hands into fists. He still hadn’t taken his eyes off Jo, not even to say hi to Cassy and Dean who joined them.  
“Baby, what are you staring at?” Handy whispered in Baby’s ear. Baby shushed him and pointed between Mike and the show up front.

Jo sat down next to Lucifer, Addie and Lilith had taken the seats behind him and it was the only one left. Cas and Dean had squeezed around them and sat down with Mikey and two other guys. Jo would have given anything to have not be where she was.  
“I see that you’ve come around.” Lucifer said, putting a hand across the back of Jo’s chair and leaned closer.  
Jo raised an eyebrow and pushed him back, out of her personal space. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Well, maybe I could explain it to you after school.” Lucifer smirked, ignoring her hand and getting closer. “We could get to know each other a bit.”  
“Not interested.” Jo said with a laugh. “You’re not really my type.”  
Jo’s eyes flickered briefly back to a certain basketball players unwillingly. Lucifer chuckled next her and she glared at him.  
“My brother? Seriously? I’d say good luck with that but you’re going to need more than luck to ever get in his pants.” Lucifer said with a laugh. “He’s a bit asexual. You two might have a moment at the Resort but he doesn’t date. Especially people like us.”  
Jo raised an eyebrow at that. “What gave you the impression that I wanted to do anything with him?”  
“Your lovesick staring. It’s a little obvious.” Lucifer said with a smirk.  
“It’s not-” Jo protested but got cut off.  
“Ms. Harvelle! Front and center, sweetheart.” Ms. Barnes called out. Jo looked up to see the relaxed teacher beckoning her up. Quickly, she made her escape from Lucifer and waked up to the desk. “Sit, sit, sit. I give everyone a tarot reading when they join our class, gotta know if you’re going to make it through the year.” The teacher said with a wink.  
Jo gulped and pulled a chair over to sit across from Ms. Barnes.  
“I’m joking! No one’s died...yet.” She laughed at Jo’s face and offered her the cards. “I’ll stick to English since it’s your first day.”  
“Do you normally read them in French?” Jo asked, shuffling the deck.  
“Normally. I usually end up translating half of them into English though. Damn kids never study their books.” Ms. Barnes said with a smirk. “Go ahead, give it a cut. Make sure you think of a question though.”  
Jo’s mind went straight to Mikey. She blushed slightly at her train of thought but silently asked anyway. She wanted to know if there would ever be anything between them.  
“Ok, spread them out and I’ll tell you where to lay the cards.” Ms. Barnes directed Jo to lay them out in an arc across the desk, face down. “Let’s see what the cards say.”  
Jo held her breath as the first was flipped over. It had a circle in the middle. “The Wheel of Fortune. You’ll have a change in your life soon, Destiny is in motion. It may already be spinning and your Fate is set.”  
Jo didn’t respond but waited for Ms. Barnes to continue the reading. The next card flipped over.  
“Ah, the Lovers. I assume your question was about a potential lover.” Jo blushed, hoping no one was listening to the teacher. Looking around, she noticed that only a few people were watching them and none of them were close enough to hear. Ms. Barnes chuckled and Jo turned back to her. “Well, the love you seek is good and will be a perfect union.”  
Ms. Barnes breathed in sharply when Jo turned over the third card. “The Devil. You will be taken by darkness. Destiny will be put in jeopardy and you will have to break free from the darkness. My, my, Ms. Harvelle. You have very strong cards.”  
Ms. Barnes glanced at Jo who looked down at the remaining two cards. The ones so far didn’t sound too great and she wasn’t even done yet. Jo turned over the fourth. “The Ace of Cups. Hmm, interesting. There will be many emotions and the start of a relationship but strange that this comes after the Devil. I imagine someone will try to lure you off your path and you will find your way back but you will have to work to get your happiness. Let’s see what your Outcome has to say.”  
Jo flipped the last card and Ms. Barnes picked it up and muttered to herself. “Well, that can’t be right.”  
“What?” Jo asked. She had never taken this type of thing seriously but Ms. Barnes was looking at the card as if she had never seen it before which made Jo worry.  
“The Ace of Swords. I’ve just never seen one with these cards before. It means that your outcome could fall either way, towards the darkness or the Lover. Typically, I get a straight answer, especially with the last cards but yours...Yours is uncertain. You could go either way, there is no guarantee of your future.” Ms. Barnes took back the cards and shuffled them into the deck. “I’d be careful if I were you, sweetheart. You’re in for a rough year.”  
The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Could the day be over already? It felt like so much had happened since she walked into that school. And now she couldn’t stop thinking of the card reading. Ms. Barnes had said she was in for a rough year and Jo had a feeling she was right.

Cassy nudged a silent Dean as they made their way to his car. Dean looked over and smiled slightly at his boyfriend.  
“What’s on your mind?” Cas asked.  
“Jo.” Dean grunted. Jo walked a few feet behind them, talking to Sam about a movie she wanted to see that weekend.  
Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and squeezed tightly. “Don’t worry so much. I think Jo can handle herself. And if you keep frowning like that, your face will get stuck.”  
Dean laughed and kissed him lightly. “I can’t help it. I just want her to be ok. And I have a feeling she’s going to get herself into trouble.”  
“Well, you can’t do anything to stop it. If it happens, then it happens and we’ll deal with it. But in the mean time, why don’t I help you relax a bit?” Cas asked with a smirk.  
“Hmm, I think I’d like that.” Dean said in a lower voice and leaned in to kiss Cas again.  
“Can you two at least wait til we’re gone?” Sam said, cockblocking his older brother. Dean groaned, leaning his head against Cas’. Cassy just laughed at Sam.  
“Then let’s get out of here. I can’t wait to kick you out of the car, Sam.” Cassy joked, pulling away from Dean and climbing into the Impala. The others followed and Dean couldn’t help but think how much he wanted to kick his little brother out of the car while it was moving. Too bad that that would probably get Sam guts all over his baby.


	5. What I've Been Looking For

“FUCK! HARDER HARDER! MMMHHH RI-DEAN!”  
Mikey’s eyes popped open in horror. Shit, shit, shit. He sprang out of bed and threw on clothes hastily.  
“CAAAAAAAAS.” Dean moaned.  
Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Mikey moved faster, almost falling down the stairs in his mission to get out of his house as fast as possible. He managed to slam the door but a few more moans reached his ears. Mikey groaned in frustration, in his rush to get out, he realized he left his car keys in his room. Well, there was no possible way he was going back in that house. Mikey started to walk towards town, as far as he could get from his little brother and his boyfriend.  
Mikey might be the oldest but Cas, the baby of the family, was definitely the most experienced. Ever since Cas and Dean had started dating, the Bolton siblings made a point to be out of the house on the weekends. After the first few times of the boys moaning and shaking the furniture, the elder Boltons decided it was best to just get out of Dodge. Mikey had consented to these weekend escapades mostly because he loved Cas and hated to see his little brother sad because he couldn’t be with his boyfriend. Dad spent every Saturday down at the church so the boys had the house to themselves for most of the weekend. Dean’s dad on the other hand, was typically around on weekends, especially since he had broken his leg.  
Mike shook his head, trying to get the disgusting sounds out of his head. Damn Lucifer and Gabe, they had most likely told Cas that Mikey had left already, meaning Cas and Dean could-Mike shook his head again. Ugh, he did not want to think about his youngest brother having sex. Ever.  
Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he walked down into town thinking about Jo. Again. He couldn’t seem to get her out of his head. Her smile, her hair and the way it lit up in the sun, her mischievous brown eyes, even her smell. Biology had become hell, a whole period of her sitting only a few inches away and Mikey had to force himself to not brush her hair out of her face or smile at her. It was torture. And it was even worse because she had made it perfectly clear that she wasn’t going to follow the rules, she had sat with her cousin Sam everyday that week despite snide remarks from Hael, Abbie, Anna, and the others. Addie and Lilith had even joined Jo and Sam, adding to the drama.  
It made him love Jo more, seeing her-Woah, wait, love?! Mike stopped walking as the realization hit him: he loved Jo. Crap.

Jo sipped her coffee and people-watched as Addie and Lilith chatted away about school things. They sat in a little coffee shop on Main Street, hanging out and not doing the school work they had promised their parents they were doing. It had been a long week of stares, gossiping, and snide remarks and Jo felt exhausted from it all. Between Lucifer hitting on her every chance he got and doing her best to not obsess over Mikey, it was a miracle she was still functioning. A poke in her side, brought her back into the conversation.  
“You’ll go next Friday right?” Addie asked excitedly.  
“Where?” Jo took another sip of coffee.  
“Hael’s. She’s having her annual birthday party and everyone’s invited.” Lilith said. “It’s always the most overdone, ridiculous party but always the best one every year.”  
“And you guys go? Even though she’s a total bitch to you in school?” Jo asked.  
“Of course! She’s a bitch to everyone outside of school too but she has the best parties.” Addie giggled.  
Jo shrugged. “I guess.”  
“Awesome.” Lilith and Addie started to plan out what they were going to wear but Jo drifted off again, her attention caught by a certain dark hair boy walking down the street.  
“I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Jo said, interrupting the girls and walking quickly to the door. They called out their goodbyes and Jo waved at them before cutting into a distracted boy’s path.

“Hi.” Mikey looked up, startled. Speak of the devil.  
“Hey.” He said awkwardly. Jo smiled back at him. “You’re up pretty early.”  
“So are you.” She pointed out, still smiling. “Early bird?”  
“Actually I’m more of a night owl. I’d rather sleep in.” Mikey said shrugging. He began to walk down the street again, Jo falling in beside him.  
“Then why are you up so early? It’s a Saturday.” She asked.  
“Uh, it’s kind of hard to explain.” He muttered.  
“Good thing I’m an excellent listener.” Jo replied.  
Mikey sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck. “Cas kind of woke me up.”  
Jo raised her eyebrow. “And that made you run out of the house without shoes?”  
Mikey looked down and realized that she was right, he had forgotten to put them on and hadn’t even realized he’d been walking barefoot all over town. “Well, it was more like Cas and Dean woke me up. Decided to make a quick getaway than have to clean my ears out with bleach.”  
She laughed at his comment and he felt a smile form on his lips. He loved the sound of her laugh. “I can see them being a bit...enthusiastic.”  
“That’s an understatement.” Mikey muttered.  
“I can’t offer any bleach but want to get breakfast? I’m starving.” She asked.  
Mikey looked at the coffee in her hand, confused. “Didn’t you already eat?”  
“Nah, just had some coffee. Can’t function without at least 2 cups in the morning.” Jo said and then pointed at Crossroads, the local diner. “Sammy told me they have the best pancakes in Kansas.”  
“They do. They make their own syrup too.” He said with a smile. They headed into the diner and grabbed a booth by the window. Benny came by and took their orders, chatting with Mikey about the game coming up. Jo sat quietly and watched the boys talk until Benny left to place their orders.  
“You seem to get along with everyone.” She said, fiddling with her new cup of coffee.  
“You sound surprised.” He replied.  
Jo shrugged. “Everyone seems so segregated at school, it’s just surprising to see people getting along outside it.”  
“We all grew up together and not everyone agrees with how things are run at West. But,” Mikey shrugged. “It’s just how it is. Anyone who tries and changes it, ends up causing more trouble. You should know.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jo asked with a smirk.  
Mikey smiled back. “That you’ve been stirring things up since day one.”  
“I don’t like anyone telling me what to do. I’m a little bit stubborn.” Jo looked over at Mikey and laughed at the face he made. “Ok, I’m really stubborn.”  
“It’s what makes you so interesting.” Mikey blushed as soon as the words left his mouth. “I-uh, I mean that in a good way. Good interesting, not like weird interesting-”  
Thankfully, he was saved by Benny delivering their pancakes. They both thanked him and began eating in silence, Jo smiling as she ate and Mikey trying his best to make his blush go away.  
“So do Dean and Cas make a habit of waking you up on weekends?” Jo asked, stabbing a piece of pancake and bringing it to her mouth. Mikey watched avidly as the food slid past her lips.  
“I try and get out of the house before they can. It might suck to wake up early but it sucks even more to be woken up by them.”  
Jo giggled, covering her mouth. “Then we might have to make a habit of having breakfast on Saturdays.”  
Mikey grinned widely. “We might have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juuuuust a little fluff. I haven't had much time to write but I wanted to get his part in asap.  
> Let me know what you guys think! #ASM625


	6. I'm loving having you around

Mikey open the front door around 3pm to a mostly quiet house. He could hear movement in the kitchen, but other than that it was deadly quiet. He closed the large oak door and made his way to the kitchen to see Dean, without a shirt, gathering snacks. Dean looked up in surprise. “Oh, hey Mikey.”  
“Hey, Dean. You and Cassy done already?” Mike asked, opening the fridge and getting out a can of Coke.  
Dean chuckled. “Yeah. Cassy passed out about 10 minutes ago. He was working on an English paper most of the night.”  
Mikey nodded, sitting down at the counter and cracking opening his can of soda. “Yeah, I tried to help him out but he insisted on doing it himself.”  
“He’s so stubborn sometimes.” Dean agreed, rolling his eyes. Dean glanced at Mike then narrowed his eyes. “So what happened to you?”  
Mikey’s eyes widened in confusion. “W-what do you mean?”  
“You’ve got this goofy smile on your face.” Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Did you see Jo?”  
Mikey, who had been drinking, spit his soda everywhere, coughing violently.  
“I will take that as a yes.” Dean said, throwing Mikey a dishcloth from the counter.   
“We-I mean it was-breakfast-” Mikey tried to clear his throat.  
Dean smiled softly. “I’m fine with it. Honestly, I think you’re probably the perfect guy for her. She needs someone like you.”  
“T-thanks. I think?” Mike wiped up the counter. He glanced at Dean then stared intently down at the counter. “Do you sometimes wish...wish that school wasn’t...school? That we didn’t have such...ridiculous groups?”  
Dean rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “Everyday. Then Cassy could do what he really wanted to do. Me too...”  
Mikey looked up at Dean. “What do you mean?”  
Dean shrugged. “I’d much rather work on cars than play ball. But that doesn’t ‘fit in’ with what we’re ‘supposed’ to do. And I know Cassy would much rather curl up and read than sit on the bench during games.”  
“Yeah.” Mikey sighed. “I know what you mean. I remember when he was little, he used to make me read to him every night. I swear he never went anywhere without a book. Then a few weeks before he started at West, poor kid freaked.”  
“Yeah, I remember you trying to teach him.” Dean said smiling.  
“And I remember you offering to help. Hitting on my baby bro right in front of me.” Mikey said with a grin.  
Dean coughed awkwardly. “Sorry about that. I just-”  
“I know, I know.” Mikey said waving his hand. “Fell madly in love with him. Really, I’m happy for you guys. And I’m glad Cassy has you.”  
“Thanks, Mikey.” Dean said quietly then gathered up a few snacks and nodded up the stairs. “I’m going to go check on him.”  
“Make sure he hasn’t drowned in his own drool.” Mikey said with a smile.  
“Will do.” Dean replied, grinning. Before he walked out the doorway, he turned to look at Mikey. “And I am sorry, I really wish things were different.”  
“Me too.” Mikey muttered as Dean went back up. “Me too.”

Jo reached out but the knob turned before she could grab it, opening inward to reveal Gabriel Bolton.  
“Jo! W-what are you doing here?” Gabe asked awkwardly.  
“I live here. What are you doing here, Gabe?” Jo asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“I-uh-just tutoring! Math. Sam-he was helping me.” Gabe gestured wildly behind him. Jo narrowed her eyes suspiciously, noticing the buttons of his shirt weren’t buttoned correctly. Gabe seemed a little flustered for just tutoring.  
“Uh huh.”   
“Well, great to see you. I need to go. See you later.” Gabe said quickly, slipping by Jo and speed-walking away from the house. Jo shook her head, closing the door behind her and made her way upstairs to her cousin’s room. Knocking lightly, she peeked her head in the door to see Sam straightening up his room. He turned quickly at the sound of the knock, looking just as flustered as Gabe.  
“Hey.” He said, running a hand through his hair.  
“Hey, yourself.” Jo walked over and sat in the desk chair, purposely avoiding the rumpled bed. “I saw Gabe on my way in.”  
Sam blushed. “Y-yeah, he came over to study. Chem test.”  
Jo shook her head and smiled. “If you two are going to lie, you might want to stick with the same story. You want to tell me what’s going on with you two or do I need to guess?”  
“It’s nothing, Jo.” Sam ducked his head, folding a shirt. That was inside out. Yup, nothing.  
Jo bit her lip. “Does Dean know?”  
Sam looked up at her wide-eyed. “No! I mean, there’s nothing for him to know.”  
“You’re sleeping with Gabe, Dean’s boyfriend’s brother, and you don’t think he has a right to know?”  
Sam blushed and stuttered. “W-we’re not-we haven’t-Jo, not everyone is like Cas and Dean!”  
“Then tell me what’s going on between you two.” Jo said.  
Sam shook his head and sat down on the bed. “I-it’s not serious. At least, it wasn’t at first. We really were studying then it kinda-we just fooled around a couple of times. Then we started sneaking around to see each other. At the park, under the bleachers, the costume closet, here.”  
“While Dean was at Cas’.” Jo said, nodding.  
“Yeah. And we can’t ever do anything about it. Dean got lucky, Cas got into his group and no one even questions them. Gabe and I have to sneak in time whenever no one’s looking.” Sam grumbled bitterly.  
“Sam, why don’t you just date Gabe? Like a normal person? Would school really be that bad if everyone found out?”  
“Are you kidding? It would be torture. Everyone would be awful about it. I’ve seen it happen to others and I would rather have Gabe like I do now then ever force either of us to go through that.” Sam insisted.   
“Ok. Whatever you say, Sam.” Jo said, holding up her hands in defeat.  
“Thanks, Jo.” Sam looked up as Jo went to leave. “A-and please, don’t tell Dean. I-i want to do it myself. Soon.”  
“Of course, Sammy.” Jo smiled and shut his bedroom door. She leaned against the wall sadly, hope for her and Mikey leaking out painfully.

Cas cracked an eye open as a weight caused his bed to sink lower. Dean settled himself, trying to not wake Cassy up. Smiling, he watched as Dean shuffled closer and finally moved, wrapping himself around Dean’s waist, nuzzling his side.  
“Hey, sleepy head.” Dean said quietly, petting Cas’ hair.  
“Hey.” Cassy muttered. “Missed you.”  
Dean smiled softly. “I was gone for 20 minutes.”  
“It’s cold when you’re not here.” Cassy tighten his hold and nuzzled closer, throwing a naked leg over Dean’s, grinding himself slowly.  
Dean leaned his head against the headboard and groaned quietly. “Cassy, we can’t, Mikey just got home.”  
“So?” Cassy looked up, grinning. He pressed himself closer against Dean’s leg, grinding again. “We can be quiet.”  
Dean tightened his hand on Cas’ hair, biting his lip. “I love how I get blamed for corrupting you, cause I’m older, when it’s really you corrupting me.”  
Cassy grinned wider and pressed a kiss against Dean’s side, sliding his fingers along Dean’s waistband. “Come on. One more round before you have to leave? Mikey won’t even know I’m awake if we do one of your favorite positions.”  
Dean’s breath sped up as he felt Cas hard and grinding against him, his fingers painfully teasing his torso. “They’re all my favorite.”  
Cassy bit his hipbone lightly. “You know which one I’m talking about.”  
“Yeah, I do.” Dean growled. Dean leaned down and kissed Cassy roughly before ripping off his pants and twisting himself around, stradling Cassy face and nuzzling his erection.   
Cassy sighed happily, kissing the inside of Dean’s thigh. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Dean said with a smile. “Now, stop teasing or next time I might spank you.”  
“Promise?”


	7. Thought I Was Alone

Jo groaned as she looked at the alarm clock Monday morning. Smacking it hard, she threw the covers off of her and got ready for school. Stupid school. At least she’d get to see Mikey, she grinned thinking about him. His eyes, his voice, that jawline. She groaned thinking how much she wanted to kiss it. A knock on the bathroom door startled her from her daydream.

“Take care of yourself in your room, Jo-Pay. Sammy and me still need to get ready.” Dean said, muffled from the door. Jo swung it open to glare at the grinning 17-year-old. “That was fast. Need to work on your stamina, Jo.”

Jo shoved him, muttering, “Jerk,”

30 minutes later, Jo, Dean, and Sam pulled up to West in the Impala, ACDC blaring through the speakers. Dean spotted the Bolton’s Jeep before Jo did and raced over to grab his boyfriend. Mikey glanced over at Jo and grinned. She gave a little wave back before she was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of perfume and chattering.

“JO! You never called after you left on Saturday!” Abbie complained, pulling Jo towards the school.

“I know, I uh got a little tied up.” Jo said, blushing.

Lilith glanced back at the Jeep and grinned. “With Mikey, right? Damn Jo, gotta admit I’m jealous.”

“So is the rest of the school. I swear all the girls plus a few boys want to jump that sweet piece of ass.” Abbie said cheerfully. Jo just blushed harder, following them into the building. Lockers slammed, students milled around, and a few glares were throw at Jo. Steeling herself, she made her way to her locker and got her books out, Abbie and Lilith talking constantly. It was soothing, having them at her back with their talking. Like real friends. Real friends that were girls. This was really turning out to be a memorable year already. Jo quietly said her goodbyes to the girls and slipped away, promising to talk about Saturday later.

Gabe looked up and blushed as Jo slid into her seat. Jo smiled back but didn’t say a word, knowing that saying nothing would be the best way to deal with his awkwardness. He sighed in relief and went back to doodling in his notebook. Jo looked around and realized she was starting to recognize some of the students. Benny, Meg, and Anna were all in her French class. Benny caught her eye and smiled, Jo grinned back before Mrs. Tran called their attention to the front. Yeah, Jo had a feeling this was going to be an unforgettable year.

 

Lunch found Mikey sitting at his usual seat. With a clear view of Jo sitting with the Mathletes. A glance around showed Hael glaring at the group while others were shooting glances at the laughing blonde. Mikey couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her either. A nudge brought him back to the table. He looked at Cassy who rolled his eyes.

“Hael’s party will be amazing this weekend, the perfect way to celebrate the win on Friday.” Anna said happily.

“Anna, we haven’t even played. Don’t jinx us.” Dean said.

“It’s not a jinx if everyone knows it will happen.” She said with a grin. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Everyone got up and made their way out, Mikey barely even focused on what he was doing, automatically walking to Biology. He walked in to see Jo already there. He slid into his seat next to her, doing his best to suppress his grin. Mr. Walker wasted no time in starting a video about plants and photosynthesis. Mikey tried to pay attention but gave up as soon as the notebook slid into view. Smiling, he read Jo’s scrawl.

_Good weekend?_

Mike grinned and wrote back.

**For the most part. I spent Saturday morning with this weird chick though ;)**

Jo chuckled silently and wrote.

_Weird huh? Better watch out, she might be a stalker._

Mikey and Jo continued to write back and forth, talking about the rest of their weekend and school assignments. Nothing too personal. Before Mikey knew it, the bell was ringing and he was sadly heading to the gym. If only time didn’t pass so quickly when he was with Jo, he didn’t think he could ever spend enough time with her.

 

Jo sat next to Lucifer in French. Unfortunately. Abbie and Lilith may like Jo but these seats had been claimed months ago when Jo wasn’t here and there was no way they were going to give them up. Sighing, Jo took out her copy of Pride and Prejudice and began to read, purposely ignoring Lucifer. She was also doing her best to not turn around and stare at a certain dark haired basketball player. Jo’s attention was soon diverted by another voice though.

“The Spring Musical will be incredible this year.” Hael said loudly. “And of course, I’ll be playing Maria.”

“West Side Story again? I feel like we do that every year.” Gabe sighed. Jo kept her eyes on the pages but kept her attention on the Drama kids.

“Gabe, they did it like 8 years old.” Ruby said. Jo could practically feel Ruby rolling her eyes at Gabe.

“But it’s so clique. Can’t we do Rent or something?” Gabe asked.

“It’s already been approved and Ms. Blake has everything set for auditions tomorrow during free period. Maybe next year, Gabe.” Hael said, surprisingly considerate.

“What are you guys going to sing for the audition?” Ty asked.

“It’s a surprise! I’ve picked a great one.” Garth said happily.

“10 bucks says you’d beat her out for the lead.” A voice said right next to Jo’s ears. She turned slightly to see Lucifer right at her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

“I doubt that.” Jo said, turning to face Lucifer. He shrugged.

“I’ve heard her sing and she’s not even close to how good you sound.” 

“Was that a compliment, Bolton?” Jo asked raising an eyebrow.

Lucifer grinned. “I’m full of them, Harvelle. Especially when they’re about a beautiful blonde.”

Jo shook her head in disbelief. The bell rang and everyone started to get up. Lucifer rested a hand on Jo’s arm as she put her things in her bag and she looked up at the fair haired boy.

“Seriously. You’re really good, Jo.” He said quietly. A growl sounded from behind Jo and she looked over her shoulder to see Mikey glaring at them a few rows back. He blushed a little at being caught and quickly strode out of the room. Jo watched him leave then turned back to Lucifer to see him smiling.

“Thanks, Luc.” Jo said with a smile.

“Anytime, Jo.” He laughed. 

 

The next day, Jo was putting books into her locker when a body leaning against the metal lockers on her right. She looked up to see Azazel leering down at her.

“Hey, Jo.”

“Hey, Azazel.” Jo said politely, grabbing her Physics book.

“So, do you going to Hael’s party on Saturday?” He asked, blatantly checking her out. She shivered slightly at the creepy feeling she got from him. He sat with Abbie, Lilith, Luc, Meg, and Uriel at lunch but he somehow seemed much more dangerous than the others in the group.

“Not sure yet. I might be busy.” She said, shrugging. Azazel opened his mouth but was cut off by someone tugging on her backpack.

“Jo! Will you hurry up? Physics is calling our name.” Cas said dramatically. Jo rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut. He slung an arm over her shoulder and steered her towards the room, glaring at Azazel as they passed him. Cas looked down at the blonde and raised an eyebrow. “What were you doing talking to Azazel?”

“He was talking to me. Asked if I was going to the party.” Jo answered offhandedly. 

Cas frowned. “Well, watch yourself with him. He’s bad news.”

“Aren’t all us Delinquents bad news?” Jo said with a laugh as they sat in their seats.

“No, seriously. Azazel’s...there were some rumors last year of him, you know, not listening to when a girl said no. And getting physical with a girlfriend.” Cas looked worried. “Do me a favor and stay with someone at the party at all times, will you?”

Jo furrowed her eyebrows. “Is he really that dangerous?”

“I’d feel better if you were with me or even Addie and Lilith.” He said seriously.

“Yeah, Cassy, I’ll stay with someone. Promise.” Cas nodded at he words and Jo couldn’t help but feel another shiver go through her.

 

Mikey grinned as he slid his notebook across the desk. Mr. Walker hadn’t finished the movie so they had another period to talk.

**So how was your day?**

Jo wrote and slid the book back.

_Alright. Hey what are you doing during free period?_

Mike looked over at Jo, confused but she was studiously watching the movie.

**Practice. Why?**

****_I was thinking of trying out for that musical_

He stared at the paper in shock. Jo? Trying out for the musical? He knew that she would probably get the lead with her voice but he wondered if she knew what everyone would say.

**Really? What made you want to do that?**

_I like singing. I’ve always wanted to try and do something like a musical._

**That’s great, Jo. You’ll get Maria for sure.**

Gabe had talked about the choice in musical the entire ride to school that morning. And played the soundtrack. But Mikey didn’t hum along. Or know every word. No, not him.

_Ever think of trying out? I know for a fact you have a great voice._

Yeah, he’d thought about it but he never acted on it. Never. That would be...catastrophic. But the want to do it was always with him.

**Maybe.**

_Why don’t you come with me? I think they can manage one practice without you._

Mikey bit his lip.

**Maybe.**

It was the best he could do. Jo nodded and returned her attention to the movie, worrying her lip. The more Mikey watched Jo, the more that maybe was starting to turn to a yes.

 

“Alright, all duets tryouts now. All of the solo and duet tryoutees will be considered equally. Now let’s see who’s first.” Ms. Blake looked down at the sign up sheet. “Hael and Garth?”

Jo sat in the very last row of the auditorium as Hael and Garth did their rendition of Summer Nights from Grease. And my god, was it something. Something as in over the top and flashy. Good but...just something. Ruby and Gabe sang next. Jo smiled as Gabe goofed around and Ruby did her best to not laugh during the entire song. A body suddenly sat down next to her and she looked over to see that Mikey had joined her.

“You came.” Jo whispered.

“Of course.” He whispered back and watched in horror as his brother finished his number. “Oh, Gabe.”

“Are there any other auditions? No?” Ms. Blake asked, standing up as Gabe and Ruby laughed themselves off-stage. “Alright, call-backs will be posted Friday! Now all of you monsters get out here.”

The students laughed and exited out the entrance furthest from Mikey and Jo. The room emptied quickly, leaving only one student at the piano and Ms. Blake. Sensing her last chance, Jo sprang up. “We would like to tryout.”

“Jo!” Mikey hissed and followed her as she ran down to Ms. Blake. The teacher looked in shock at Mike standing behind the new student. “Hi, Ms. Blake.”

“Mr. Bolton. And Ms Harvelle. My, my, what a surprise.” She said looking between them. “I’m sorry but I did call for any last minute tryouts. Maybe you both can tryout next year.”

Jo stepped in front of Ms. Blake as she tried to leave and looked at her pleadingly. “Please, Ms. Blake? Just a few minutes to try. Please?”

Ms. Blake looked between them and sighed. “Alright. But get a move on, the bell should go off in a few minutes. Kate, will you play them ‘What I’ve Been Looking For’? I assume you both know that?”

Jo nodded and Mikey muttered his agreement. Ms. Blake shooed them on stage. “Go then.”

Mikey followed Jo up and bit his lip. Crap, he was really doing this. As Kate started to play the piano, he sighed and looked at Jo as he began to sing.

“It’s hard to believe, that I couldn’t see...”

They sang like they did only a little over a week ago. Better even. It was as if the whole world dropped away when he sang with Jo. Hell, anytime he was with Jo, the whole world disappeared. And watching her sing made Mikey fall a little more in love with her. She glowed as the words poured out of her mouth, the music coming from her filling him up with an unexplainable happiness. All too soon, the song came to an end.

“What I’ve been looking for.” They sang, looking at each other happily. A clapping from the piano broke their spell. Kate blushed as the two looked over at her.

Ms. Blake stood up and Mikey looked at her anxiously. “Call backs will be posted on Friday. Enjoy the rest of your week, Mr. Bolton and Ms. Harvelle.”

Crap.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Things happen when I don't sleep. This is one of those things.  
> Based off of twitter accounts:  
> Michael @michaelirlangel  
> Jo @JoHarvelle66  
> Cas @_Sassy_Cassy_  
> Gabriel @TrickyDickyGabe  
> Lucifer @Luciviacage  
> Dean @WinchesterMoran  
> Sam @isupportmisha  
> Handy @gabeslefthand  
> Baby @dat_impala  
> Hael @hailhael  
> Garth @GarthFitzIV  
> Addie @fallen_and_lost  
> Anna @GracelessAnna_  
> God @CarverGodlund  
> Kevin Tran @kevinsolo_  
> Mrs. Tran @_MamaTran  
> Lilith @TheDemonLilith  
> Abbie @AbaddonsHair  
> Ty @The_Tie_of_Cas  
> Ruby @HellsSpawnRuby  
> Jules @Julia56319599  
> Gadreel @SammysDearest  
> Becky @theshipbitch  
> Adam @InHellAdam  
> Samulet @agiftfromsammy  
> Princess @PrincessTexasss  
> Death @HereToReap  
> Lisa @Braeden_Lisa  
> Celestine @CelesWinchester
> 
> Not telling who I am so don't bother asking XD.  
> Tag #ASM625 so I can see what you guys think.  
> Also, not sure when I'll update again. SORRY. Busy week so we'll see.


End file.
